<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>华胥境 Mirage by Eternal_Night_Sakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311712">华胥境 Mirage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Night_Sakura/pseuds/Eternal_Night_Sakura'>Eternal_Night_Sakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Cat Legend, 大理寺外传, 大理寺日志</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Night_Sakura/pseuds/Eternal_Night_Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>今天，张言川要和裴东来结婚了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>裴东来/张言川（张训）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>华胥境 Mirage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“喂，张言川，快起床啦……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他皱了皱眉，不快地把眼睛闭得更紧了些。是谁在喊他？这个声音很熟悉，但是又感觉好像哪里有点别扭……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不能吧？这都不醒？”他听见那个声音惊异地道。接着是另一个略显阴沉，同样也非常熟悉的声音响起：“昨天忙了那么久，累到了吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不是，今儿什么日子啊，这两个人昨天还都那副一模一样的工作狂的样子？该说不愧是一对儿吗……”那个比较清亮的声音叹起气来了。“唉，这样的话就不能怪我用杀手锏了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他们都在说什么？他有些疑惑，迷迷糊糊之间莫名有了种不好的预感。下一刻，那种不好的预感成了真——<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“张——言——川——！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哇啊？！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　被耳边惊雷般骤然响起的喊声吓到喊出声的同时，他直接一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来。眼前是熟悉的大理寺的宿舍，旁边穿着便服的两位同僚正看着他。呆滞了一秒，张言川睡到出走的记忆开始逐渐回笼。“你吓死我了王七！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我可都是为了你好啊！”王七还怪委屈的，崔倍在旁边瞟了他一眼，一贯平静无波的表情里都透出了“真的吗”的怀疑意味。但是王七并没有觉察到这一点，继续对着张言川开口：“你不会连今天什么日子都忘了吧？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“今天是什么日子啊？”张言川纳闷地伸手去摸放着他衣服的地方，却摸了个空。“……我官服呢？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“还找什么官服！今天是你大喜的日子啊大哥！”王七一脸崩溃。“你不会真忘了吧？！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊？”张言川愣了。“啥？！我？！”大喜？成亲？这都什么跟什么啊？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嗯，看样子是真忘了。”崔倍冷静地吐槽，王七一手扶额，一脸不忍直视地转过了身。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张言川脑子里一团乱麻。他？今天成亲？不对，这不是关键，关键是他成亲的对象是谁啊——<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊，我想起来了。”张言川一手握拳捶了下另一手掌心。“是少卿大人……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　……嗯？张言川忽然卡了壳，跟被施了定身术一样。他的脑子里仿佛有烟花轰然炸开，一瞬间就变得更乱了，接着一阵热气升腾到了脸上，热得他两颊发烫。一种紧张和不好意思的感觉让他浑身血液一下子都沸腾了似的，然而更多的喜悦和期待迅速充盈了他的心房，整颗心都酥酥麻麻的，让他一想起这件事只想快活地大笑。和裴东来成亲这样的事情太过美好，他以前是想都没敢想的，现下居然马上要成真了。从王七和崔倍的角度看，张言川那张偏黑的脸缓缓地涨红了，原来是卤蛋色的脸，现在跟个被卤过又和苏木一起煮了一遍的蛋似的，黑里透红，红得发亮……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啧啧啧，还搁这害羞呢？追裴大人的时候咋没见你这么扭捏？”王七投来嫌弃的目光。“张言川你行不行啊你？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……”王七这话你就说得过分了啊。张言川好不容易按捺住那种几乎要把他融化的感情回过神刚想反驳，正好迎上王七把什么软软的东西照着他脸上就扔了过来。张言川反应慢了一拍，那个包砸得正中红心，把他的脑袋都盖在下面了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这是啥？”张言川把那包东西扒拉下来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“看看吧，你的喜服。”王七倚着崔倍得意地笑道。“这可是我们家布庄里技艺最好的绣娘做的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“太谢谢你了，王七……”张言川打开了布包，接着他看着里面深青色的婚服噤了声。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　咦？张言川脑子那么一下断了路，接着各种想法涌上心头给他来了个弹幕刷屏。这就是他今天要穿着成亲的衣服吗？怎么是女式的？今天他是要穿着这身衣服把自己嫁出去吗？想想是嫁给少卿大人好像也不是不行……不对！他们俩男的结婚还讲究什么嫁娶啊！不过一定要红绿配的话他穿这身总比少卿穿合适吧……？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……”王七已经做好了等张言川打开包裹看见了这套女式深青色婚服之后见势不对就马上开溜的准备，可是他也没想到张言川第一反应居然不是质问他或者直接把这包衣服砸回来，而是陷入了沉思，一副“虽然哪里不对但是好像也行”的架势，这把王七彻底吓坏了：“我靠！不是吧你张言川？！你居然当真了？！”天地可鉴，他只是想和兄弟开个玩笑，不是真的想把兄弟嫁给上司啊！！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　崔倍在旁边幽幽地撇开了眼神不看这两个家伙：一个敢送，一个敢想，造成这种局面，怪谁？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　饶是张言川这样性子温和宽厚的人，被这么开玩笑也有了几分火气。反应过来这是王七的恶作剧，由衷感觉刚才自己那些想法无谓又愚蠢的张言川羞恼地黑了脸：“王七……！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哎，你别忙着发火！”王七一转身缩崔倍后面去了。他从崔倍身后探出个头看着张言川：“你看看你们俩！我们家的婚服从来都是男女双方的婚服作为一套一起出售的，你们这情况这么特殊，我们那也很麻烦的啊！光是想是做成传统的红色和深青色还是两套红的就愁了好久！”他还越说越有底气了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　也是哦。张言川呆了下：“所以……？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“后来裴少卿看王七表情不对就问了他怎么回事。”崔倍接过了话头。“后来裴少卿拍板定了这事。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……？所以最后少卿怎么决定的？”这还带说一半留一半的？张言川略带焦急地问道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“别问我们啊，你再翻翻那个包就知道了。”王七笑嘻嘻地露脸。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　带着点怀疑和期待，张言川翻开了那件深青色的衣服。接着映入眼中的，是一片鲜艳又喜庆、灿如朝霞般的红。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这是绛公服。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张言川伸手，抓着这套衣服的边角把它抖开。触手细腻温凉，暗色的花纹绣得细密精美，在柔和的阳光下那片绯红上仿佛有细小的金色流光滚动着。它让张言川看得几乎移不开眼，并非因为它本身的美，而是因为它承载着的特殊意义。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“上面那件只是我拿来逗你玩的。”王七撇了撇嘴。“下面那件才是你的婚服。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那少卿那边也？”张言川放下衣衫抬起头，似乎已经猜到了答案。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“对，也是一样的绛公服。”王七点点头。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张言川缓缓吸了口气，想象着同样的衣服穿在少卿大人身上的样子，蓦然心跳加速了几分。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……裴少卿当时说，你们之间的结合并非寻常婚姻。”王七回忆着转述道，“你们会在一起，和性别还有身份地位等世俗礼法尽皆无关。所以他特意说了不用爵弁，而用普通人婚礼所穿的绛公服，而且是你们一起穿一样的绛公服。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张言川体会到了少卿话语和选择背后的深意：他们之间是对等的。无需看重什么身份地位，无需区分什么夫妻嫁娶，只是两个人之间因为相爱，平等地接受和拥有了对方。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在想到这些的时候，张言川无意识地翘起了嘴角。他的整颗心都被快乐幸福充满，甜蜜温暖得让他有点晕晕乎乎的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊呀！”王七忽然怪叫一声，吸引了另外两个人的注意力。“聊着聊着都忘了我们是被少卿喊来催你起床换衣服的了！快快快张言川你搞快点，别误了时辰了！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“对哦！”匆匆忙忙简单洗簌完毕后，张言川手忙脚乱地开始穿他的婚服。因为生怕把衣服弄脏弄破了他动作都小心翼翼的，比平时的麻利样傻了十倍不止。王七本来在一旁一副指点江山的样子很有经验地指点着张言川，但是看张言川因为太紧张笨手笨脚地应付不过来，王七实在忍不住了就亲自上手熟练地开始帮忙。崔倍则在一旁，看着他们的样子手指轻轻抽动了一下。新郎慌里慌张地在别人的帮忙下换上喜服的画面让他的绘画灵感都来了，让他感觉有点手痒。总之一阵鸡飞狗跳之后张言川总算把他的婚服给穿好了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　鲜艳的大红袍服上身，本来就英武不凡的张言川更显得气宇轩昂。那平淡的眉眼间此刻尽皆是藏不住的欢欣，被红色映衬得他仿佛浑身都流溢着洋洋喜气。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“怎么样？”张言川挺直了身板，想象着以这副最好的状态出现在裴东来面前的时候。这可是一生一次的生命里的一种最重要美好的事情啊，他当然希望今天一切都是完美的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　知道兄弟现在什么心情的王七很捧场地竖起了大拇指，笑得露出一口白生生的牙齿。“帅得很啊！”就是不知道是在夸他们家出品的衣服还是张言川就是了。而一旁看着的崔倍也露出了个带着喜悦的淡淡笑容，驱散了些平日里常带着的阴沉感觉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“好啦，”王七一拍掌，开始推搡着张言川把他往门外赶：“上花车吧，新、‘嫁’、郎~”他故意说得一字一顿的，尤其那个“嫁”字还加了重音，最后那个郎的调还特别浪地拐着弯升高了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“王七你够了啊！别调侃我了！”张言川受不了这货了，顺手拿了倚在墙角的伞吸了口气抬脚就往外走。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哈哈，当然是开玩笑的。你是我们几个弟兄里第一位要成亲当新郎官的，张言川，一定要幸福啊。”王七跟上张言川的脚步拍了拍他的背朗声道。“给我们开个好头！虽然我不是指的娶个男媳妇这方面！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你这话要是被少卿听见了就等着挨揍吧！”张言川吐槽回去，说完又忍不住笑了。“我们会的！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“如果你们不嫌弃的话。”同样跟上来了的崔倍轻声开口。“我给你们画一幅画吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“太感谢你了，崔倍！”张言川很惊喜地谢过了崔倍。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　走出宿舍，今日阳光明媚，风轻云淡，天空蔚蓝如洗。阿里巴巴迎了上来，拍了拍张言川的肩膀：“共喜泥呀！窝给泥们丁了嘴号的啾。卜用些窝，近玩窝妖呵泥们号号贺一北！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“多谢多谢，那你更要敞开了喝啊，阿里巴巴！”张言川大笑着拍了拍阿里巴巴的背。到了大理寺门口，孙豹已经等在那里了，他带着微笑在怀里掏了掏，塞过来一对拴着同心结的小桃木牌：“恭喜啊！这个你拿着，我到很灵的月老庙里求的，保佑你们永结同心。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“谢过孙豹你的吉言和礼物了！”张言川刚笑着接过那对小木牌收好，就看到孙豹转头望向路口：“啊，来了！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　什么来了？张言川听见了马蹄踏到地上和车轮滚滚而来的声音，感觉来人阵仗还不小的样子，但是他还没猜出来是谁。越过孙豹这座人形巨塔，他跟着望向路口——<br/>
　　<br/>
　　白色的高头骏马当先，拉着一辆车缓缓而来。后面似乎还跟着几辆车，但是张言川已经注意不到后面的车马了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　白发雪肤，似妖近仙的俊美男子驾着车悠然行来。和张言川身上同款的红袍黑冠在他身上，以绝艳的色彩给这位谪仙一般的人物染上了浓浓的红尘烟火气息，映得他原本显得冷淡威严的面容都似乎多了几分热烈和温柔。他本来低垂着的眸在张言川看过去的时候心有灵犀一般抬了起来。晶莹如雪的睫毛让如墨的双瞳显得更加深邃，迎上阳光的时候那双眼睛眨了眨，无奈地微微眯起了一些，眼尾都染上了淡淡的红，但就算如此那双眼睛也没有停止凝望前方他所在意的人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　来者正是大理寺少卿裴东来，也是今天这场婚礼的另一位主角。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在最初看到身着和自己一样婚服的裴东来的那一刻张言川被彻底地惊艳了，心脏似乎漏跳了一拍，接着是前所未有的小鹿疯狂乱撞。这一刻的张言川由衷地觉得自己就是天底下最幸运的人。他何其有幸，所爱的人也爱着他，而且他们还能够走到一起？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不过这种激动的状态没有持续多久，看到裴东来有些难受地眯起眼睛他的注意力就跑偏了：“少卿大人被太阳晒到了……”张言川心疼了，下意识地就摸出了背后负着的伞想去给裴东来遮阳，结果被孙豹按下来了。“你冷静点，裴少卿马上就到了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……怎么到这了你都还带着这东西。”这时裴东来也驾着车到了大理寺门口。他轻巧地跳下车，用一只手挡着光无奈地挑眉看向张言川和他拿着的伞，唇角微微提起。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　身着和张言川身上同样的婚服，作为他成亲对象的裴东来就这么切切实实地站在了他面前，而且还离他这么近这么真实，触手可及。这样不可思议、他几乎不敢想象的幸福将他包围。张言川心里蓦然生出一种巨大的感动，心脏被鼓舞着一般热烈地撞击着胸口，鼻眼之间传来了淡淡的酸涩感，心里传来了融融暖意，好像存在于那里的某种缺口被肉眼能够发现的幸福瞬间填满了一样。他不禁放轻了呼吸，生怕将这一切打破似地。“少卿大人，我……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“还废什么话。”裴东来一如既往地干脆，一把拉住张言川的手把他拽过来赶进了车里。这时王七崔倍阿里巴巴等其他参与婚礼的人正陆陆续续上了后面的车。“孙豹，接下来你来驾车。”接着他自己也坐了进来，直接抱臂倚在了张言川身上，声音慵懒：“走，我们回家成亲去。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　轰。少卿大人说的话虽然短但是信息量有点大啊，张言川脑子里又炸开了。在一片晕晕乎乎之中，张言川还在想着，家？裴东来少卿和……他的家？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　和刚刚相似的感动又自心底升了起来。家。张言川还在琢磨着这个蕴含着美好意义的字，忽然额头被人不轻不重地敲了一下。“呆什么呢？”张言川从思绪中惊醒，看见裴东来正疑问地看着他，一双凌厉的眼微微眯起。“我们成亲了，你不高兴？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我不是！我没有！”张言川急忙慌张地摆手否认。“我开心死了都来不及……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哎！大喜的日子不能说那个字！”驾着车的孙豹的声音突然从车帘外传了过来。裴东来手疾眼快地拿起一块车里放着的糕点砸了出去：“给我闭嘴！不准听！”看来那块糕点砸得很准，因为外面传来轻轻的“嗷”一声之后就噤了声。张言川心里对孙豹说了声抱歉，不过他确确实实地被这场面逗乐了，不知不觉嘴角就勾出了一个大大的弧度。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“只是感觉，好像梦想成真了一样。”张言川能感受到此刻心头涌动着的幸福和快乐。这份美好的感触他不用也不想隐藏，因此他对着裴东来笑得格外开怀。“能和少卿你在一起，这是我此生最幸福的事情了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……”裴东来缓缓地转过了头。张言川不明其意，猜想少卿应该是得到了满意的答案。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那你还有得期待一下。”裴东来托着腮没看他。“更幸福的事情，只要活着，将来总会有。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张言川怔了怔，接着自以为悟透了什么，自信满满、乐颠颠地回答道：“少卿放心！今天只是个开始，我们将来会一起创造出更多幸福的回忆的！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　……然后张言川就被裴东来以看傻子的眼神瞪了。张言川一头雾水，他说错什么了？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他还纳闷着呢，忽然感觉到车停了。张言川从车的窗口向外看去，果然看到了一座被装饰得格外喜庆的宅邸。这就到了？是不是太快了一点？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　孙豹的声音传来：“裴大人，张言川，我们到了！”裴东来点了点头，刚准备喊张言川呢，就看到他的新郎已经利索地溜下去了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他跑那么快干什么？裴东来疑惑地跟着出了车，就看见他前面投下了一片圆圆的阴影。张言川已经撑开伞把它举高了对着他笑，显然是准备等裴东来一出来就给他把阳光挡得严严实实的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　裴东来感觉又好笑又无奈：“张言川，我们今天结婚，你何必非要带着那把伞呢，不觉得煞风景吗！就几步路，不撑伞我也不会怎样啊。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这不是哪天的问题！只要我在，就不能让太阳晒到你，每一天都是。”张言川还认真起来了：“这伞我想为你撑一辈子的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……罢了，随你去吧。”虽然这么说着，但是裴东来嘴角带着的笑意却做不了假。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　言语间，跟在两位新郎车驾后载着其他人的车马也抵达了。噼里啪啦的爆竹声接连响起，连同着大理寺众人的欢声笑语一起飘扬开来。炮竹的红纸撒了一地，淡淡的硝烟味还未散去，被祝福声环绕着，张言川撑着伞与裴东来一起缓缓前行，走进今晚婚礼举办的地方，以后他们将称之为家的地方。青庐已经设好，他们一起走进去之后张言川看见，在那里等着的是——<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“爹，娘！”张言川惊讶地看着在那里等着的一对年逾半白的老夫妻。风霜已经染白了男人的鬓角和胡须，女人脸上也爬满了皱痕，他们都已不再年轻，但是此刻他们的脸上都带着快乐的光彩，荣光焕发。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哥！”陈拾，张言川最近才找回来的弟弟带着欢快的笑容迎了上来。“俺拜托少卿带咱爹娘来参加你的婚礼啦！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　少卿？哦，他指的是那位最近上任的大理寺的另一位少卿，李少卿。张言川顺着陈拾的视线转头，就看见看那位有着白猫外表的另一位少卿站在角落，注意到张言川看着他于是冷淡地微微颔首示意。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“多谢李大人。”张言川道完谢过回头，发现爹和娘已经走了过来，直直面对着他和裴东来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张言川忽然紧张了起来：“爹，娘，我……”他一下混乱了，不知道自己该说什么才好。不过两位老人并没有说什么，只是一起过来一左一右地给了他一个拥抱，就像小时候那样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……！”在熟悉的怀抱之中，不知为何一股泪意冲上了张言川的双眼。不知道什么时候陈拾也过来一起抱住了他，来自亲人的温暖让张言川几乎按捺不住眼眶的热意。他伸手回抱着生命里最亲最爱的亲人们，感觉心里某个地方似乎彻底变得圆融完美了。“爹，娘，弟弟……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在拥抱过后，两位老人一起笑着，将张言川的手放到了裴东来的手里。陈拾还想凑热闹，却被李少卿拉走了，只好赶紧说了两句他们村里婚礼时常说的吉祥话，不过和结婚的两位的状况有点相去甚远就是了。张言川可劲忍着笑，裴东来嘴角轻轻抽搐着坦然接受了陈拾的好意。在亲人们的祝福中，张言川和裴东来一起继续进行他们婚礼的仪式。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在亲友们的笑闹起哄之中，被改得几乎看不出原样的仪式被两位新郎齐心协力一项项地完成。喜宴之上，最聒噪的王七在敬完一杯酒之后就安静了下去，崔倍无奈地看顾着这个一杯倒的醉鬼；阿里巴巴大着舌头用比平常更不标准还参杂着他母语的官话念叨着什么，孙豹豪饮着，时不时还点着头回应着阿里巴巴，一脸认真；陈拾还想多喝点酒，结果被旁边叼着鸡腿啃个不停的李少卿强势地摁了下去，张言川也劈手夺走了酒壶不准陈拾多喝，陈拾委屈巴巴了一小会就快活地就着菜大口吃起饭来，还评论道饭菜真香，看得李少卿在一旁猫猫叹气。待到酒过三巡，肴核既尽，杯盘狼藉，宴会结束了要散场的时候那几个喝大了的醉鬼就开始相互扶着起哄，结果有一个是一个全被冷着脸的裴东来轰跑休息去了。其他没喝醉的也都善意地离开，把时间留给了这对新婚夫郎。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　直至此时，张言川才发现他们婚礼的这一天已然接近尾声。张言川心想，果然开快乐的时间总是过得很快。他都没怎么感觉到时间的流动，这一天就要结束了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　此刻，已近月上中天。夜空明澈，群星璀璨，那轮格外圆满的明月往大地洒下了一片清辉，仿佛为整个世界静静镀了一层银霜。在这一天最后的时刻，裴东来邀着张言川，一起上到他们府邸主屋的顶端一起赏月，而张言川求之不得。最美好的婚礼当晚欣赏最美的月色，这怎么想都会留下美妙绝伦的回忆啊。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“少卿大人……”并肩坐在房屋正脊上，张言川刚想说什么，裴东来竖起了一根手指打断了他。“以后叫我东来。”裴东来以一种不容置疑的口吻说道，接着他柔和了语气和眼神。“我就叫你言川，可以吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嗯，东来。”张言川傻乎乎地点点头。第一次称呼得这么亲昵，虽然有那么点不习惯，但接着张言川就没忍住带着点窃喜地笑了笑。“东来……你是有什么事情想对我说对吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你猜对了。”裴东来舒展地伸了神腿，抬手示意张言川往他这边倾斜。“哎，靠过来。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张言川乖乖依言照做，裴东来顺势就懒洋洋地倚到了他身上，这样紧紧相贴让张言川的心跳都加速了几分，但是很快乱跳的心脏就安定了下来，一种温暖和安心之感代替了激动充盈在心间。对着那轮明净的月亮，两人相互倚靠的背影在整座洛阳城中是那么渺小和不起眼，但是对于他们而言，整个世界仿佛都只剩下了这一角，还有那空中一轮满月。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“言川，”张言川听见裴东来低声开口。“谢谢你为我所做的一切。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那都是我该做的啊。”张言川觉得自己做的好像也没多少，也不值一提才对。不过想想裴东来给他带来的一切，感受着心底传来的那些幸福又温暖的情愫，张言川轻轻笑了起来：“比起那些，东来你带给我的东西远远多得多。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　裴东来垂下眸，神色变得复杂了些，但是张言川并没有看到。“你总是这样。”裴东来轻声道。“太过看重别人对你的好，却轻视你自己的努力和付出，考虑别人的事情远远多于自己。不行啊。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张言川觉得他没有啊，所以他还是觉得莫名其妙：“呃……东来我不太明白……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……”裴东来直起身伸手在张言川额头上就是一个爆栗。“嗷！”张言川弯下身子委屈巴巴地捂着脑袋。“我是在喊你多为自己着想啊！你是不是傻？”裴东来一脸的恨铁不成钢。“这都听不懂？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哦哦哦。”张言川还是没懂，但是总之这个时候答应下来就对了。“我知道了。东来你就放心吧……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　看他这样子，裴东来简直气不打一处来，要不是他克制着手都要自己动起来去敲这笨蛋的脑袋了：“我放心个鬼……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“咔啦。”随着清脆的一声，张言川怀里滑出来两个牌子一样的东西掉在了屋檐上，马上就要沿着瓦片滑落了。张言川急忙伸手去抓，结果他自己反而跟着滚下去，还是裴东来一手拉着他一手闪电般伸出把它们捞了回来：“这什么？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这是孙豹送的牌子，说是保佑永结同心的……”张言川这才想起来，今天一整天他都无暇分神，差点忘了还揣着孙豹送的东西……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　裴东来用手指摩挲了一下桃木牌，沉默了一瞬。“你真的想永远和我在一起？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊？”张言川懵了一下，然后慌了：这几个意思啊？他们都结完婚了结果裴东来现在还想反悔不成？！“当然！”他极其肯定地用力点头，能和裴东来在一起是他此生最幸运也最幸福的事情，无论如何他都无法想象再没有他的以后。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哪怕……”裴东来忽然迟疑了一下。“这代表你放弃了遇上别人共度一生的幸福？这真的值得吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“值得！我想要的只有你！”张言川极其坚定地直直回望着裴东来。有一股冲动，让他感觉如在绝境一般，拼了命也想要把心意化作言语说出口，传达给他想告诉的那个人。“我想和你在一起，直到永远。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张言川好像听见了一声轻轻的叹息。他看见，裴东来清冷的面容上缓缓勾起一抹称得上温柔的笑容。这个笑容里似乎还带着其他意味，但是张言川没能理解那到底是什么。接着裴东来抬手摘下黑缨冠，散开头发。顷刻间，那头在月光下泛着冷光的柔顺白发散落，几缕发丝在风中飘舞着，让裴东来看着就像即将踏月而去的仙人一般。他不知从何处拿出一把匕首，挽起自己的一绺白发削下，它们就轻柔地垂落在他的手心。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你还愣着干什么？”裴东来将匕首递给张言川。“不知道吗？带结同心，用头发结成同心结也是婚礼仪式的一部分。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这他还真不知道。接过匕首，张言川松开自己的头发，拉着左边垂下的头发齐耳裁掉一绺，郑重地交给裴东来。随即他看着自己和裴东来的发丝在那如白玉般的手中，被灵巧的手指非常庄重地绾成了结。黑与白柔软地相缠，连带着两个人的心意紧紧地缚在了一起。张言川忽然感受到一种满足，仿佛一个虚无缥缈的承诺真的通过这个小小的结在冥冥中结成了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这才是永结同心。”裴东来轻轻地道。“上穷碧落下黄泉，都不会把我们分开了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“所以，”裴东来看着张言川，似乎是希望他好好记住自己的话一样，说得很慢。“在我没有办法的时候，你要好好照顾好你自己。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……”忽然一种不知从何而来的，莫大的悲伤笼罩了张言川。仿佛整个夜空的星点明月光芒统统被黑暗吞噬，倒下来倾轧在他身上，让他几乎不能呼吸。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在他感受到难过并为之茫然的时候，裴东来忽然上前来。“低头。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……？”张言川依言垂首。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　裴东来吻了他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　唇齿相接间，无数烟火在张言川脑子里炸开，他感觉裴东来的气息都将自己一点点沁透。他的身躯已经快于思想，和爱人相拥在一起。在月光的澄辉下，他们紧紧相依。两颗心脏在各自的胸腔里一左一右振动着，契合无比。那一刻的感动难以用言语形容，像是天生缺失的某个看不见摸不着的部分，都被对方补完了一样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　张言川不知道为什么忽然有了一种落泪的冲动。像是不敢想象的、久已期待的一切成真，又像是久违的、令人怀念的一切重现一样。这一刻太过美好，他甚至希望时间永远停在这一刻。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他不想离开。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　良久，唇分。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“记住我的话。”张言川听见裴东来说道。“……再见，言川。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　然后，张言川面前的一切都飞快地远去，包括刚刚与他相吻的裴东来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他睁开了眼睛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　眼前……不是大理寺宿舍内的景象。这里是伏虎山里，山寨之主的房间。他的房间。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　真奇怪，明明现在回忆起以前在大理寺的时光都感觉恍如隔世了，他今天怎么又产生了这样奇怪的感觉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　晨光熹微。他披上自己以前的官服，前往大伙议事的议事厅。一路上经过那些追随他的人，他们都喊了他一声“大当家的”。他点头回应，实际上却并没有在意过这一路遇见了谁看到了什么。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他出神地试图捕捉某种已经淡去的感觉。他努力搜寻着自己的记忆，似乎发生过某件很重要的事情，但他现在已经想不起来了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他习惯性地摆出托着下巴思考的姿势，手指碰到嘴边时，他怔愣了一下。他有种模糊的感觉，仿佛这双唇曾经碰过什么更加柔软的东西一样……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　到了议事厅，血蝉已经等在那里了。“大当家的……”她打着招呼，突然顿了顿。“你头发怎么了？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……？”他疑问地看向她。“我头发怎么了？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　血蝉比划着她自己左边的头发又指了指他。他伸手一薅，摸到了一绺没被束住的头发齐耳垂下。他自己也纳闷了，他的头发什么时候被人剪掉了一截？难道是以前哪次战斗的时候被削掉的？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不过这应该不是什么重要的事情吧。他随手把这绺头发塞进其他头发底下，就此把这事置之脑后。等待了没多久，其他参与行动策划的弟兄们也陆陆续续地来到了。待人聚齐之后，他深吸了一口气。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“各位，废话我就不多说了。”黑罗刹沉着脸，眼神如淬火的刀锋，凌厉狠绝，炽烈已极。“时机已到。很快，就到我们为自己讨个公道，完成我们复仇的最后时刻了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　堂中，所有遭到了朝堂争斗迫害波及的前官员，现在的山匪们正襟危坐，神色肃穆。每一只眼睛中，都透出了相似的光，仿佛一团团黑夜里燃烧着的火。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是行满功成，还是功归一篑，全看这一步。”黑罗刹起身，眼神扫过堂中众位弟兄。“这会很危险，十死无生也说不定。有谁愿随我而往？！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我！”有人很快起身。“我！”“还有我！”很快堂中所有人都接连站起，这些带着仇恨和愤怒的人们，高举着拳头发出了山呼海啸般的吼声。“愿随大当家往！！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　黑罗刹脸上浮现出了一个带着快意的冷厉笑容，他也紧握拳头，高高举起：“为我们失去的一切！为我们失去的每一个亲人和朋友！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“杀回洛阳！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“杀回洛阳！！！”人们发出的咆哮，几乎掀翻了整个伏虎寨。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他看着眼前的弟兄们，忽然一个非常令人怀念的身影自他脑海里一闪而过。但是他直到脑海里那个身影散去，也没能抓住某种消失了的回忆的线索。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不过很快，一切都会结束了。黑罗刹望向了洛阳的方向。自过去直至今日，所有因妖后佞臣而起的血案，他们所有的仇恨，这所有所有的一切，都将迎来结束。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　无论是以血洗清过去的冤屈和仇恨，还是饮血抱恨黄泉，最后，一切都会在那里终结。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>